Kai Harper
by blonde-beauty1991
Summary: Owen's sister joins him for a while, Jack seems interested ;P.. Maybe go up to M later on, first fic on here. RR please, I'll post up some more if i get any positive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The morning after the night before, Owen awoke to a horrible screeching which vibrated in his head; he rolled over groaning slightly trying to remember his Friday night. His hand clamped down onto the offending object as he mumbled a 'yeah' into the receiver. "Mum? What do you want? ... Yeah... O why? ... No... Call Lisa, she can't cancel now, your leaving in the afternoon...but she acts like a bitch! ... Ok, ok sorry mum...yeah... 3pm... Cardiff high... yeah, have a good trip, tell Dad I said hi... bye."

He hung up the phone and threw it onto the floor with a sigh. He had just become the proud guardian of his little sister while his parents went away for a while, his other sister was supposed to be taking care of her but apparently something came up 'yeah right' he thought, 'she's just smart enough to know that Kai acts like a bitch' He saw his family when he had the time, normally about once or twice a month and every time his little sister of 16 years spent most of her time with a iPod clamped to her ears and a phone glued to her hand. He loved her but she was a big pain in the ass, and now that meant he had to spend his lazy day cleaning up his apartment instead.

After about 4 hours of cleaning his place was finally liveable, the pizza boxes and Chinese takeaways were in the bin the empty alcohol bottles were in the recycling; and most importantly all his Torchwood files that he usually just spread across the living room table were gathered and locked away in his room.

Jack stared blankly out of his glass walled office; he was fiddling around with a broken piece of vortex manipulator to pass the time. It had been unusually quiet in Cardiff recently, when there was usually something rampaging through the wilderness, sewers or city centre there had been nothing of interest for the past week and a half. He had given most of the team the time off and they only came in when they had reports due in, or in some people's case; nothing better to do. The hub had been silent nearly all day but this was still no excuse for cutting work, as he had made quite clear to everyone else, except Owen; who had ironically always been away when he mentioned this topic to the other team members.

"Ianto, Owens meant to be here, well now actually bleep me when he gets here, there's stuff for him to do and he hasn't been anywhere near here in the past week!"

"He's coming in, well now... ish. Sir" Jack nodded and slumped back into his office chair

The bell rang and the gates opened spilling hundreds of teenagers into the unsuspecting city. Owen got out of his Range Rover and stood there waiting until he saw someone he recognised. Kai waltzed out of school with her friends and walked right past him without even looking. 'For Christ sake' He said under his breath then started to jog over to her.

"Kai!" She spun around and her smile faded,

"Owen, Lisa's meant to be picking me up"

"Change of plans kiddo, get in the truck, I'm late for work."

"No, I'm busy" She said with a regal air but eventually her brother won the argument and she followed him to the truck and slumped in the backseat looking very resigned. He drove round to the back entrance and beckoned for her to stay in the truck until he came back. 'Even dogs get let out for a break' she thought when he had been gone at least 10 minutes.

"Jack wants to see you?" Ianto informed him as soon as he set foot in the entrance

"Um, I have my sister with me"

"Well... do something with her, she can't be here"

"5 minutes Ianto, please?"

"I've heard your stories Owen"

"Please, look it's just me, she just doesn't like me, she's fine with everyone else in the universe" After what seemed like a lifetime Owen went back to his sister and escorted her into the building. She looked around her dreary settings and was once again not smiling. He settled her down behind the desk and went off to find Jack. He was sitting in his office and beckoned Owen up as soon as the cog door rolled open.

"No" Was all Jack said even when Owen pleaded and threatened

"Jack. There's nowhere else she can go"

"Your apartment?"

"Yeah, right. Like I'll let her in there alone, unsupervised" a shiver went down his spine thinking about his poor apartment in that state "look Jack... seriously this landed on me this morning, there was nothing I could do. She can't be out there 'till 9:00pm she'll just leave. I don't see why she can't come in, she'll be quiet"

"Owen" Jack said looking at him through squinted eyes "We're a secret organisation... How can we stay secret when bloody family members come in at all times to finish homework!"

"Gwen brings Rhys in with her!"

"That's different, he's a grown man, and we're talking about a child here"

"Jack" He said looking exhausted "What else can I do?" He looked so sad and beaten; Jack had never seen him like this. Owen never really talked about his family, he mentioned them if he was asked a direct question but unlike the others he wouldn't share anecdotes, or references with everyone else.

"Ok. Fine, fine. I think this is bad thought. I want you to know that, it takes a lot for an adult to handle what we do, let alone a kid"

Owen brought his sister through but stopped in the entrance tunnel.

"Kai. This is going to look weird. Remember, you're the only one who really knows what I do. Try to keep it that way?!" She rolled her eyes and followed him to the cog door and waited for something to happen.

"God Owen, you always have to be so dramatic. What's wrong with a regular office in a nice part of town?" she asked him, not really expecting an answer. She touched the door and jumped back as it began to roll to the side, she was astounded by what she saw, but surprised... everyone knew there was weird stuff going on in Cardiff... The name Torchwood had been thrown around a bit as well; no one really knew who they were it had just been mentioned.

"Don't touch anything. Don't want you to start world war 3 round here. This is who I work with, he pointed around to people naming them, well the two that were there anyways, Ianto and Gwen, Jack was looking down from his glassed office, Owen gestured up to the office followed by a straightforward comment of 'That's my boss, piss him off, your grounded 'till your 30'

She sat down and played around with her computer.

Jack had been watching her for the past hour or so, on and off not the entire time. He found her captivating, he didn't understand what he had said about her, she seemed perfectly pleasant and drop-dead gorgeous to match. He'd been all over and in his opinion children definitely didn't look like that, she was as much a women as anyone else he'd ever been with; and when you're as old as Jack, what's age but a number, although human; he'd realised; didn't seem to share his philosophy unfortunately. She was blonde/brown with pale blue eyes and clear pale skin with a hint of colour, Jack had noticed that she looked quite... nice in the clothes she wearing even if it was her uniform. Owen must have snapped at her about 5 times now about the length of her skirt and how if she was going to show that much cleavage she might as well go to school topless. Before he knew it was 8:00pm and the staff were beginning to get hungry. Gwen had gone home as had Ianto leaving just Jack, Tosh, Owen and their guest who had been sleeping for the past hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack we're going out for pizza and beer" Then looking at his sister he rethought that "And um... some kind of juice apparently. Be back soon. Make sure she doesn't kill us all" Owen shouted from the hub door as he walked out with Tosh, they now went to collect their food after Jack found out about them ordering Pizza under the name of Torchwood. Jack came out of his office and started checking the reports from his employees making mental notes on all of them. He heard stirring from the sofa and couldn't help going over to watch her, just for a minute... or 2. When he came back she was awake and yawning, he placed a hot mug of coffee in front of her.

"It kicks you awake" HE said gesturing to the coffee. She smiled her thanks, taking him in at the same time. Very nice, she thought. If she'd had known Owens boss had been this nice she'd have badgered him to take her to work during her work experience week.

"So, your Owens sister"

"Yeah... your... let me think. Tall, handsome, Leader of the group. Jack right?"

"You think I'm handsome?"He asked her with a grin. She blushed at this and said something about how that's how Owen had described him once a long time ago when she'd asked him about his work.

"How old are you then, 18, 19?" Jack guessed a ball park figure.

"Please! I'm only 16, well nearly 17 but still" She could have sworn she heard him mutter something that sounded quite like, 'still legal'.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Pizza and Beer" then he realised who he was speaking to "Um... Juice for those of us under 18" He smiled, wow he had a nice smile. They made small talk until the others returned with food, it was getting on for about 11:00pm before anyone looked like they were making a move, Tosh had already gone home which left Owen and Jack in a night time drinking session, it seemed that it would take some adjusting before Owen would be a responsible adult like he was suppose to be, even though Jack wasn't much better, he was most definitely drunk, while Owen made sure he had only had enough drink to stay under limit... barely Kai had noticed. Jack, already being home didn't have to make do with such restrains.

"Kai. We're going now" Owen called from the central hub where Jack was eating cold Pizza, telling him a story about some person he met on a far away planet.

"You can't just leave him there" She pointed to where he looked like he was going to fall asleep"

"I usually do, if you care so much his rooms down there second on the right" In defiance of her brothers uncaring nature she took Jacks arm and slung it around her shoulders, walked him down and dropped him on his bed. She turned to leave when his hand snaked round her waist and pulled her down to him.

"Did you know" He said, albeit slightly slurred "Your a beautiful girl... he looked her over with hungry eyes... are you sure your related to Owen?" He asked with a smile

"Yes Jack, I need to go now. You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah" He managed to say before passing into an alcohol induced sleep.

"Owen isn't your sister with you today?" Ianto asked him noticing the quiet of the room

"Yeah, she's in detention. SO she can make her own way here" Ianto looked at the CCTV footage of outside, it looked horrible

"Um... Owen it's pissing it down out there"

"I know, Jack took the SUV... said he was bored or something. I didn't really ask my car's in the shop... what d'you expect me to do?" Ianto just shrugged and walked off, Owens never cared about anything that he knew about... so why should this be different. This happened every now and then, silence for days, weeks at a time then suddenly aliens would be attacking, the rift would be opening and someone would accidently try to end the world all at once and the team would be begging for a slow day again.

Jack was investigating a blip on his manipulator, nothing important or else he would have brought Ianto and Owen with him... it was probably just residue from something was or it could just be malfunctioning again, but on the off chance of their impending doom he always checked these blips out... at the moment he was getting reasonably high electromagnetism readings from somewhere close to the hub... it was probably that Tagtrell ship that crashed a few weeks ago... or as far as the public is concerned that gas mains that just randomly blew up all of a sudden. Even after all these years of running Torchwood he was always amazed by the fact that the people of Cardiff have never seemed to question the strange goings on... sure every now and then, more often now actually people started to have their theories but on the whole everyone just believed what the authorities told them, even if it seemed far fetched, like this recent cover up off the gas mains... there was no leak, nothing out of the ordinary before it 'blew up' and only a few people actually questioned that story when it came out... there was still Dark Talk but that was mostly just conspiracy theorists. Torchwood and the SUV Jack was driving at the moment was always mentioned... his name had even been mentioned a few times.

He arrived at the point of interest before hitting his transmitter again. Broken. It had to be... he was brought to Cardiff high school. What sort of electromagnetic energy could be coming out of there, any sort of energy in general would be a start he thought, thinking of the latest league tables. He looked around anyway. The basement was locked... usual, probably so the kids couldn't get in... There were a few cars in the parking lot and someone walking towards him... who looked strangely familiar.

"Kai?" He asked looking bemused

"Um... What are you doing here Jack... did Owen forget he was looking after me again?! That's twice in one day!"

"No, no I was... err... investigating. What are you doing here?"

"I go here" She said pointing to the way she was dressed and her school stuff in the open bag.

"Well, yeah. But hasn't school been over for more than an hour?"

"Long story... what are you investigating?"

"Nothing" He said dismissing the reading and deciding that it was just an old broken piece of technology to blame... I mean who knows, the entire school could be buried on an alien ship that crash landed hundreds of years ago for all the knew, and he ushered Kai away, back to the SUV giving one last look to the buildings behind him.

Meanwhile in the basement there was a lot of flashing and banging going on. Looking around the large, damp room you could see metal scattered across the floor and some sort of blue plasma gel sitting in a number of vials and beakers that had tubes full of different coloured liquids running through them and on to the next. The door closed with a bang as the owner left the room alone for the night, with the equipment and experiments still running.


	3. Chapter 3

Just under a week had passed and thank God, as far as the Torchwood team were concerned there had been rift activity... Weevil attacks had plagued Cardiff for an entire weekend until the team were able to find the problem... construction on one of the sewage lines, Tosh and Ianto, using their powers of persuasion and special ops status managed to classify the entire south side of the sewer system as registered building work, so it has to remain untouched. Kai however, liked it better when there was nothing going on. She was frequently left to her own devices and got bored out of her skull. She fitted in quite well with the Torchwood team, much to her brother's dismay. She was by no means fluent but she could normally hold her own in Welsh, which Ianto seemed to like helping her out on. She could gossip with the girls and, this is what Owen hated the most, she could swap innuendoes with the best of them when Jack was concerned.

Owen had never thought of himself as the protective brother role, he left that up to his sister Lisa to perform, having children of her own she was quite good with the rules. Owen however was only used to looking after himself so he wasn't faring particularly well when it came to being a guardian. He was letting her stay up till whenever she wanted, eating take away food all the time, and do her homework when she felt like it. He had also become accustomed to leaving her on her own for long periods at a time... it's not like he was looking after a dog right? She can fend for herself... Every Harper needs to be able to do that, this was his reasoning for leaving her alone for the 6th time in a row...

"Didn't bring Kai then?"

"She'd got a project"

"You left her on her own?" Asked Gwen looking quite shocked

"She's not a bloody animal she can look after herself!" He said and then sulked off to the back away from the rest of the team.

It was 2pm on a Saturday afternoon and Kai had been numbly flicking through the TV stations despite the fact that nothing had been on for the past 2 hours.

"Amy. What you up to tonight?" Asked Kai flipping out a notebook and starting to write a list.

"Nothing why? Got Summing planed Ky Ky?"

"Yeah. You could say that. D'you wanna come Jam at mine? Invite a few people I got a list here"

"Yeah sounds cool. I'll get ma sis to hook us up with sum booze, u got a sound system?"

"Yep My bro has a really good one"

"What time?"

"Um... shall we saw 8 ish... people probably wont show up till a little bit later though, till bout 2/3 summing like that?"

"Sounds cool. I'll be over at 7:30 with Jenny and Sophia yeah?

"Cool. Bye" She said hitting the end call button, she called around about 20 people, and then soon enough her friends had arrived with more alcohol than she had ever seen in one place before and a load of mix tapes. They were ready by about 8:15 and the first guests came at about 8:30. Even though it was her party she had still decided to get dressed up, she was wearing a short tartan skirt with black peep toe heels and a blue low cut top; her friends were in similar attire as were most of the party guests...

By 9:00 the party had set off, unfortunately a lot more people showed up then were originally invited. The friends that Kai had invited had invited their friends who had invited their friends... and so on, at the last count there about 100 people, 5 times the amount the invited. This didn't bother her though, it just made her happier... by midnight there even more people. Thank God Owen had a very large apartment. If this was at her house she would have been hard pressed to even get 50 people in.

Owen and the team had been out on assignment for the last 3 hours, Weevils again this was getting real old real fast. For the past hour they had been sitting in the SUV playing I spy a Weevil... but for the past hour there had been nothing

"Can we go home now, its gone midnight!" Moaned Owen for the third time that hour

"In fact it's almost 1 Jack!"

"Rhys has been home for hours"

"Ok, ok you in. We'll go" Gave in Jack, as he stepped on the accelerator and turned to go back to the hub.

"Actually can we stop at mine please?" Asked Owen "Mines still in the shop" Jack sighed and turned back the way he came in the direction of Owens, as they turned into his street they could feel more than hear the beat of dance songs. As they got closer, Owen was infuriated to see about 50 teenagers hanging around his apartment, while everyone else was laughing. Jack parked the SUV and everyone got out, not wanting to miss how Owen handles the situation. He stormed up the stairs, and straight to his sound system pulling the plug out at the mains.

"Everyone out... NOW!" He shouted "Or you'll spend the rest of the year in intensive care. NOW MOVE IT!" The guests were out of the party as quick as possible thankfully taking most of the bottles with them.

"Hiding from the fallout" Jack asked coming up behind Kai

"Shit, Jack, you scared me" She was standing out on the balcony looking over the bay; it was quite nice at night, with the streetlamps glistening over the water. She turned around and he did a double take. She looked hot.

"I wouldn't let Owen see you in that if I was you" He said running his eyes up and down the length of her body"

"Yeah I guess you right. You don't seem to mind though?" She mused

"Nope can't say I do" He winked his trademark wink and walked off to calm Owen down.

He was sitting on his sofa while Ianto was making coffee to calm his nerves. Tosh was sitting with him and Gwen had already gone home, not wanting to be there when the fireworks went up, so to speak, Jack walked in and took a seat on Owens other side and they sat in silence listening to kettle boil and Owen clatter around in the kitchen.

"I am going to kill her" Owen said at last

"Owen!" Scolded Jack "She's a teenager... your as bad as she is anyway. You're a perfect match. Just don't be too hard"

"Is this really any of your business Jack!" He shot back at him

"Hey... I'm just saying. I know! Just don't be an asshole ok?" After drinking Ianto's wonder coffee in silence the team left. Leaving Owen with his sister, only after he's calmed down a bit though. Jack didn't know what happened that night, neither did he want to know, he was sure that there would be a lot of yelling on both sides. He would definitely be seeing a lot more of her as Owen would not be leaving her on her own for a quite a while now.

The phone in her room glowed into life. '1 new message it read' She picked it up and clicked 'read' it was rom an unknown number. 'What's taking you so long. I thought you said this programme would only take you a day 2 write!" She sighed and switched off her phone chucking it to the end of her bed as she switched off the light and droped off into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I can't believe this, I was visiting my old school today and I was chatting to my old Drama teacher and he said that when I was acting with pointless taxi (an acting group in SE London) Burn Gorman was scheduled to be my acting coach!!! But then he got offered Torchwood and had to pull out of PT... plus I know this guy who knows him.. lol how cool!!


End file.
